Nepeta's rainy day
by xEmistuckx
Summary: It's a rainy day and leave it to Karkat to cheer Nepeta up. One-shot. Major Nepkat. Rated T for Karkat's wonderful words.


Nepkat:

It was a rainy day. Your only window fogs and drips with the cold drops of tears. You never quit understood why the sky cried like that. But when it did, it was a broken heart. Blowing wind, crashing thunder. You always felt sorry. You wanted to hug the sky, tell the clouds that it would be okay.

But you couldn't, and every time you looked outside, you would be reminded of a sorrowful joy. The joy of knowing the air was going to be okay.

You weren't.

As Tavros logs off pesterchum and Aradia snaps her laptop closed for the day, you sigh. Your hand rests against your cheek. It lingers, then drops to your side. Something flashes on your screen.

carcinoGeneticist is now pestering arsenicCatnip:

CG: NEPETA ARE YOU THERE?

AC: :33 Hi Karkitty! What are mew doing up so late?

CG: THAT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER.

CG: OH OOPS.

AC: :33 Equius says I'm not ameowed to listen to the language.

CG: YOU'VE NEVER CURSED.

AC: :33 No.

CG: TRY TO.

AC: :33 What? I couldn't!

CG: I'M PRETTY SURE IF FUCKING GAMZEE CAN, YOU CAN AT LEAST MUTTER A VULGAR RESPONSE.

AC: :33 I guess. What do mew want me to say?

CG: FUCK.

AC: :(( *ac looks around her hive fur any sight of Equius. Not s33ing him, she meowters* fuck

CG: SWEET. TOO BAD THAT COUNTS FOR SHIT.

CG: YOU ARE SIX SWEEPS, HE SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO TELL YOU WHAT TO DO.

AC: :(( That's what meowrails do!

CG: YOU KNOW WHAT, I THINK HE NEEDS HIS THINK PAN TO BE REARRANGED.

AC: :(( Why don't mew like him? Equius is so nice once you meet him.

CG: REGRETIBLY, I HAVE MET HIM. HE'S A SWEATY SACK OF SHIT WHO OBSESSES OVER RUSTBLOOD ASS.

CG: GOG, YOU GUYS ARE LIKE LOWBLOOD LOVE CENTRAL.

AC: :33 What do mew mean lowblood central? Aradia's only my furrend.

AC: :33 What is your blood color anyway?

CG: OKAY, CONVERSATION ENDING NOW. KARKITTY'S GOING TO SLEEP.

CG: GOOD NIGHT.

AC: :33 no!

AC: :33 Purrlease don't go.

CG: I GUESS I HAVE A FEW MINUTES.

CG: DON'T KNOW WHY YOU WOULD WANT TO TALK TO ME.

AC: :33 you're so nice!

AC: :33 Oh, and you don't have to tell me the color. I'm sure Equius wouldn't like it.

AC: :33 At one purrnt or anotfur, he'd squeeze it out of me and I don't think I could live with myself.

CG: WOW.

CG: DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?

AC: :33 yes!

CG: I'M GOING TO FUCKING REGRET THIS.

CG: RED. MUTANT RED.

CG: GO AHEAD, MAKE FUN OF ME.

AC: :33 Red is one of my furvorite colors!

CG: NO IT'S NOT. YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT.

AC: :33 I would nefur lie to mew!

CG: I'M SURPRISED. NO ONE'S THIS NICE TO ME.

CG: USUALLY I SAY ONE WORD AND EVERYONE'S OUT THE DOOR, PLUGGING THEIR EARS.

CG: THEN THERE'S YOU.

Oh. He, he noticed you. You are taken aback. Tears rush to your eyes.

CG: NEPETA?

AC: :33 Karkitty…

AC: :33 Nefur mind.

CG: ?

Augh! See, this is why you were so upset. You couldn't tell him anything.

Your mouth would open, but nothing would come out. You'd look like a moron just trying to close your mouth again.

Then you'd fumble over words that did show up.

After a long moment of awkward silence, tears would sprout and blood would rush to your face. It was a never ending circle of humility.

CG: NEPETA ARE YOU FEELING OKAY. FIRST YOU DON'T TALK TO ME AND NOW YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING.

CG: NEPETA

CG: GOGDAMMIT NEPETA I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU.

AC: :33 *ac wipes away tears and cofur's her face with her palms*

AC: :33 *Ac says* I want to tell you something.

CG: YOU WERE CRYING? FUCK!

CG: THIS JUST GOES TO SHOW YOU THAT KARKAT IS ABOUT AS CARING AS A GOATBEAST.

CG: I JUST CAN'T STOP. I AM SO USED TO YELLING AT PEOPLE THAT I DO IT TO MY CLOSEST FRIENDS. OR USED-TO-BE FRIENDS ANYHOW. I'LL TURN THE FRIENDSHIP TO SHIT.

AC: :(( It's not mew. It's me.

AC: :(( I'm so dumb! You're the best guy I have efur met!

CG: I'M PRETTY SURE EVEN EQUIUS TOPS ME. I'M JUST A SACK OF HOOFBEAST SHIT WAITING TO DESINIGRATE INTO THE UNKIND ALTERNIAN DIRTBAG CITY. POPULATION: KARKAT.

AC: :(( Why are so hard on yourself?

AC: :(( *ac asks*

CG: *CG SIGHS. HE DOESN'T KNOW WHY.*

CG: *HE DOES KNOW THAT HE STILL WANTS TO KNOW WHY NEPETA WAS FUCKING CRYING.*

AC: :((*ac lowers her head*

AC: :(( I was just thinking about a dream that will nevfur come true.

AC: :(( I…

CG: A DREAM? PRETTY SURE YOUR PLANET HAS FUCKING EXPLODED AND ALL YOUR DREAMS HAVE ALREADY HAPPENED.

AC: :33 I love you, Karkitty.

You press send and immediately regret it. Why on alternia would you that? Now was not time and he was not in the mood.

You blush and wait for a response. Your face starts to heat up in anxiousness and you jump in surprise at a small 'ding'!

Too afraid to look, you breath in and out, in and out. Through two fingers, you slowly open one eye.

CG: CRAP, I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN. BEFORE YOU START FREAKING OUT, I'VE KNOWN ABOUT YOUR FLUSH CRUSH FOR A FEW SWEEPS NOW AND I'M FLATTERED. I MEAN, TEREZI DOESN'T LIKE ME. BUT YOU DO. IT'S HARD TO EXPLAIN BUT I'VE ALWAYS BEEN SORT OF…ATTRACTED TO YOU. LIKE ONE OF GAMZEE'S 'MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLE MAGNETS'.

CG: I GUESS SINCE I KNOW ABOUT YOUR CRUSH YOU KNOW ABOUT MINE. PRETTY FUCKING SURE IT'S AN ILLUSION. SHE'S PRETTY, DON'T GET ME WRONG, BUT WHEVER I SEE HER MY HEART STARTS TO HURT LIKE SHIT. SHE'LL NEVER LIKE ME AND I HAVE TO MOVE ON. BUT FUCK, WHO ELSE CAN I GO TO?

CG: THEN I THINK ABOUT YOU. YOUR GREEN EYES AND THAT DUMB HAT YOU WEAR.

CG: THIS IS COMING OUT WRONG.

CG: I THINK I'M FLUSHED FOR YOU NEPETA.

CG: GOG, I AM BAD AT THIS. CAN YOU AT LEAST ANSWER ME?

AC: :33 *ac smiles* you have no idea how happy I am that you agree with me.

AC: :33 Afur all these sweeps….

CG: YEA, YEA, DON'T BE SO GUSHY.

AC: :33 I'm going to tell Equius!

CG: WAIT NEPETA!

You shut your husktop and run to the phone. Quickly, you press the buttons, pushing the hair out of your face. The phone rings.

Equius: Hello?

Nepeta: Equius! I have the best news!

Equius: Did another ship sail?

Nepeta: You'll never guess which one!

Equius: Is it—

Nepeta: Karkitty and i!

Nepeta: Isn't it amazing? I told him I love him and turns out he likes me too!

Nepeta: Equius?

Equius: Nepeta…

His voice is rough and deep. Equius growls and the sound of his phone crunching echoes.

Equius: I do not condone of this.

Nepeta: Oh you grumpy pants.

Nepeta: Too late now!

Equius: Did he tell you his blood color.

Nepeta: Maaayyybbbeee…

Nepeta: but I'm not allowed to tell.

Equius: I order you to tell me now.

Nepeta: No!

Nepeta: Karkitty was right, you are mean.

Equius: I am not!

Nepeta: yes

Equius: no

Nepeta: yes

Equius: no.

Nepeta: yes.

Equius: Stop this. You are not going 'out' with him and that is final!

Nepeta: You can't tell me what to do!

Nepeta: Watch what Karkitty taught me!

You are furious and slightly suprised. Your quadrents are none of his business. Why, you ought of ship Sollux and Aradia. Just to spite him.

Nepeta: fuck!

Equius: Nepeta! Don't use such lood language.

Nepeta: Fuck fuck fuck!

You start to sob, tears stinging your eyes. Equius pauses, then starts to yell.

His voice is a mixture of hurt and anger. It cracks and squeaks and you can't help but yell back. Your claws unveil.

Equius: This behavior is one such of a lowblood!

Nepeta: Well guess what? Karkitty is a lowblood and so am i!

Nepeta; And if you can't handle that than….

You stop. All your strength floods out your mouth. You are barely standing.

Nepeta: Then maybe we shouldn't be meowrails.

Equius hangs up without a word. You crumble to the floor.

What have you done? You just broke up with the guy you've known since life as a grub. If life had a rewind button, you'd have broken the button pressing it too hard. As you turn your weary eyes to the window, lightning cracks.

"I know." You whisper. "Love is hard." Thunder booms. In anger, you throw the phone at the window, breaking the glass. Cold wind spreads around the room. You shiver inside your coat.

**Knock knock!**

"What now?" You whisper. Your voice is hoarse. Ha, Equius would have loved that. He loves—

No. you will not think of _him._

_Not now._

"Nepeta? Are you there?" A familiar voice asks. You run to the door and fall into his arms.

"Karkitty." You cry into his shoulder. Your claws return to your gloves.

"What's wrong?"

"I broke up with Equius." You sob. At the mention of his name, your eyes flame and your claws unsheathe. You can't help. Karkat screeches.

"Oh! Sorry!" You jump back. Karkat holds his back.

"You fucking scratched me!"

"I'm really sorry!"

"Uggh. Can I come inside?"

What were you going to say? I just clawed your back to shreds, guess you'll have to stand in the rain. Yea!

"It's a mess. I kinda broke a window."

Karkat looks at you quizzicaly. You shrug.

"This place is kinda nice. Never thought my blood would match with cave wall so well." Karkat rolls his eyes.

You laugh. He is so funny.

Unlike a certain someone.

"Nepeta?"

"I-I'll be right back." You rush to your computer.

"Are you going to talk to Equius?" Karkat leans over your shoulder. You sigh.

"He's not online."

"You'll talk to him later. You haven't even spoken to me yet."

You log off a turn your wheelie chair around.

"Oh yea? Pretty sure I'm talking to you right now."

"Good thing too." Karkat smiles and lighly tilts your head upwards. He kisses you.

"Karkitty!" You blush and push him away.

Beep!

"Oh, hey, sweatbag's online." Karkat points to your screen.

"I'll talk to him later. Wanna watch a movie?"

Karkat is way ahead of you. He pulls out a my little hoofbeast movie.

You frown.

"NO! I mean…no."

Karkat digs through the pile and finds troll titanic. You nod and beckon Karkat to the carpet. He slowly sits, avoiding putting his hand into a puddle of antlerbeast blood.

Before pressing play, you look over to the window. The clouds are still hanging I the air, but the rain has faded to a drizzle. You smile. It might not be great, but it's getting better.


End file.
